When We Saw Sparks
by Doctor Strangelove
Summary: After James and Lily's wedding, Remus and Sirius relax in a field and think about their own future together. Slash [SiriusRemus]


"Hey look at the that, Lupin," Sirius Black stretched his arms above his head, enjoying the way the starlight reflected of his bare chest, "no moon."

Remus Lupin didn't bother looking toward the night sky, he was already very much aware that there was no moon hanging with the stars. Instead his gaze fell upon his companion, who, after many complaints of how hot the summer night was, had left his dress robes and shirt scattered somewhere on the expansive field the two men now stood in. He let out an amused sigh at the sight of a shirtless Sirius with a dopey grin plastered on his face, rubbing his back against a nearby tree trunk. "Enjoying yourself, Sirius?" Remus asked, ignoring the comment on the moonless night.

"Back itches," Sirius as way of explanation, grin not faltering one bit. Arching one eyebrow suggestively, Sirius come a come hither gesture with one finger. When Remus instead chose to remain where he stood, Sirius felt forced to grab him by the rest, pulling him into a tight embrace. "What's all this then?" He asked, running one finger playfully through the sandy beard growing on Remus's face. "Are you trying to be wolfy all the month now?"

Laughing uproariously at his own joke, Sirius quickly noticed that Remus did not seem to share his amusement. "Oh, what? Did I hurt your feelings?" With a quick grin, he nuzzled his own freshly shorn cheek against Remus's beard. "It's bloody adorable, is what it is."

"How drunk are you?"

"Quite a bit," Sirius chuckled. You could always count on Remus's bluntness for a good laugh. "Not as bad as Peter, though. Poor bloke could barely stand up. James's gran was holdin' him up on the dance floor, last I saw." Sirius moved one hand up to caress Remus's face, tracing where his own cheek had been moments before. "It was a nice ceremony, wasn't it?"

"I suppose." Lupin shrugged, breaking the embrace Sirius held him in. "Never been much for weddings, myself."

Taking a seat against the tree, Sirius smiled up at Remus. He never seemed to stop being surprised at how handsome his friend was, especially underneath the stars. "What, Little Lupin never plans on settlin' down in a few years? Knock up some cute she-wolf; pop out a few cubs?"

Sirius patted the dirt next to him, motioning for Remus to join him on the ground. "I don't see myself getting married in twenty years, Sirius. Certainly not in 'a few.'" As he sat down next to Sirius, Remus found an arm draped around his shoulder, holding him tight. "For the exactly the reasons you said. I don't need to be passing down lycanthropy to a helpless child."

"You don't have to have kids, Lupin. You could get married for the sex." Sirius had whispered this last word in Remus's ear, attempting to sound as enticing as possible.

"You know, I haven't had any trouble with that aspect of my life so far. I don't quite think I need to get married to get laid, Sirius."

Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, Sirius poked one finger in Remus's stomach. "Yeah, but married girls do a lot of salacious things they won't do when they're single."

Remus gave Sirius a strong, incredulous look, "You mean the things that you're already doing to me, Sirius?"

"Exactly, mate," Sirius wrapped his other arm around Remus, tightening his grip on him, "but I don't do your dishes when I'm done, do I?"

"That you don't." Remus's gaze turned away from Sirius, seemingly lost in thought.

After a few minutes of quiet contemplation, Sirius began tugging at the collar of Remus's dress robes. "Are you not burning up in these things? Mine were like an inferno."

Sirius's question brought Remus's attention back to his friend. "Is this question posed out of concern for my well being, or in attempt to get me undressed?"

"Purely out of your well being, Lupin," Sirius answered, feigning innocence. "You getting undressed is just a delightful bonus."

Remus didn't respond and made no move to remove his robes. He again turned to stare off into space, resting his head on Sirius's shoulder. Sirius ran one hand through Remus's hair, making sure to lightly graze his fingers across the sandy beard, and placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head. He wasn't sure how long they sat in silence, but after some time he found himself compelled to speak. "It could be like this, you know, with us. Always."

Remus looked up at him, his face a mixture of sadness and sympathy. "No, it can't."

With one solemn nod, Sirius let out a humorless laugh, "'Spose you're right. Pretend I didn't say anything. Just the alcohol talking."

Now it was Sirius's turn to avoid eye contact, turning to face off into the still night. Reaching out, Remus grabbed Sirius's face in one hand, turning it back toward him as he pulled him into a gentle kiss. The two stayed frozen in place, for how long neither was sure, a loud explosion in the sky finally forcing their lips apart.

Sirius grinned, "Talk about fireworks."

Sirius's grin grew larger as he finally forced a laugh out of Remus. Brushing his hair out of his face, Remus turned his head upward to watch the brightening colors fill the quiet sky. "We should probably get back to the party."

"Yeah," Sirius said, his smile faltering slightly, "Nymphadora's probably wondering where you are."

"As is, whatever your date's name is. Honestly, Sirius, where do you find these girl?" Remus gave Sirius a playful grin that was not returned.

With a sad smile, Sirius tightened his grip around Remus. "Do we have to go just yet? Don't we have a little time?"

Remus gave a slight nod of understanding, and relaxed into Sirius's warm embrace. "Not enough."

Placing another loving kiss on the top of Remus's head, Sirius leaned against the tree and felt content to just relax for a few minutes more, Remus in his arms and fireworks filling the sky. "No. We never do."


End file.
